the spider-man
by teenagesuperheroes
Summary: No one noticed him, he was a loner, so how the hell did he end up with everyone's lives in his hand


SPIDER-MAN

No one understood me, no one.

I was out casted from the jump.

Kids would shy away, Teens would ridicule.

Loneliness was my only companion.

Like a piece of nonexistence that lingered, a lost ghost.

I wish I was a ghost. Then I wouldn't have to be obligated to feel emotion like a human.

I don't want to be a human. So much complication comes with it and I don't have the patience.

Breathing in the crisp summer air I grimace of the realization that I go back to school tomorrow.

I'm going to be a sophomore, yippe.

High-schools the worse, smash in simple-minded meat head Neanderthal's who haven't completed the second stage of evolution but looks like they completed puberty twice, with shrilly book wormed nerds, and stuck up, high maintenance nymphomaniac cheerleaders, and what do you get another stereotype.

Unfortunately my school was very, very different.

It's a performing arts school, where you would see colorful art around the area, people dancing, singing, acting, and teachers who dedicate their lives to expand their student's creative minds and way of thinking, sounds fun right.

For me it was a living hell.

Not because I spent most of last year carrying around a puppet which ended with me deemed border line insane, but because of my constant allergies, my girly like figure, and my inability to communicate correctly with another human beings.

Yeah.

During the summer I purchased a skateboard, took up photography and came up with a brilliant decision to try and get by through school without talking to people, other than answering question to teachers and telling the lunch ladies which pile of inedible slob I want.

I cut my curly afro.

Its short on the sides and in the back, but in the front I only cut it a little so it was still long, long enough to slightly cover my eyes.

Right know I was perfecting my skating, I'm actually pretty good at this, I can do a kick flip, an Ollie, a pop shove it, and more.

Do I sound like someone familiar?

I do don't I?

But don't get your hopes up, I'm no hero.

It's been an hour since school started and I already hate it.

See last year I had friends, yeah shocking.

And they were actually pretty popular people, we would always be in a group and would go out together, they all changed.

Its better showing you then telling you.

I was wearing a black Adidas jacket over a thin black hoodie, dark blue straight legs and black Adidas high-tops, strap to my back-pack was my skate board.

I really wanted the whole amazing spider-man's Peter Parker look.

Seeing my friends gathering around the table, we always went to last year, to talk about our new schedules, I felt it only natural to join them.

Beck grew his hair longer, and now he's quoting different poets and now became one of those pretentious thinkers, who basically talk about how deep they are.

Jade got even darker and annoyingly more talkative and open about who she hates and why she hates them.

Andre became a pure douche, seriously he bulked up a little and now he's this conceited loud mouth who only wants to flex and show off his testosterone.

Tori became a cheerleader… nuff said.

The only one who hasn't changed for the worst was Cat, now she's a level headed genius; seriously she even looked more intelligent she grew her hair out, now it reached down the her back, and that dazed expression she always had was gone it was now more focused and attentive, god even her voice changed its deeper and stern but friendly.

They all were talking about what we were going to do after school they didn't pay attention to me.

I kind of liked it; I just wanted to listen not talk as much, so I pulled my hood over my head put my head on the table and close my eyes.

"So after Nozu I gotta get home and pump my arms, I'm up to 220" Andre said flexing his arms in front of Tori, who seemed very impressed.

"What are weights?, instruments used to better us physically, or constraints? Used to keep us ignorant" Beck said in a wondering voice, which irritated me.

"I hate athletes they think their better than everyone" Jade said out of the blue, she also thought she was better than everyone and that humored me.

I soon realized my giggle was loud when I raised my head and everyone was looking at me.

They all looked at me confused.

"Ro-Robbie?" Tori asked.

"Uh yeah" I answer nonchalant.

"What did you do to your hair?" Andre asked.

Obviously I cut it, why are they making such a big deal.

"I cut it" I say slowly.

"Where's Rex?" Beck asked.

"I used it as wood for my fireplace" I answer again.

They all seemed to be more shocked with this piece of information

"Yeah it got cold and the heater wasn't working so" I continued.

"But Rex was your best friend" Jade stated, even she was shocked at this.

"He was puppet" I say.

"But you carried him around all the time" Tori said.

"Yeah, and I took the bus to school today, I also brushed my teeth, wh-why are you guys asking so many questions about a puppet" I ask kind of feeling out numbered.

They all just stared at me in shock; except for Cat she was studying me, as if I were a complicated equation.

I couldn't take this, their eyes were like daggers and I felt small.

I unstrap my skateboard grab my back-pack and walked off.

So yeah I don't see me hanging out with those guys in the near future.

The bell for dismissal rang and everyone filled the hall-way stumbling over each other to get out of school.

Someone accidently pushed me and I was sent shoving into a tall muscular brunet, he barely moved due to he's obvious durability but when he turned to look at me, the expression on his face was one of pure anger.

"Hey you got a problem buddy" He said low and calm.

"Uh sorry that was an accident" I say, my anxiety raising.

"Accident or not, I am still obligated to bully you from now on sorry buddy" he said with a genuine apologetic face.

See, in this school even the bullies are intelligent.

He then grabs me by the neck and pushes me up against the wall.

"Again terribly, terribly sorry for the pain that is to come for the foreseeable future, but give me your fucking lunch money or I will curb stomp you in the face, again my deepest apology" he said calmly as his friends and some other bystanders peered over at us with joy and anticipation.

I couldn't believe this, I mean I would accept the fact that I'm being bullied, I will accept that this will happen repeatedly, but I refuse to accept the fact that this whole act isn't happening properly.

That my apparent bully is a nice thoughtful guy who actually considers other peoples feeling, this isn't natural.

For god sakes the guys wearing a sweater vest.

The guy has been punching me while I was thinking.

"Don't worry my friend this will all be over soon, hey maybe after this we could go get some sushi, but then again the sushi will end up stuffed inside your anus so, you know what just avoid the sushi place for good kay, alright and I'm done" he said letting go of my neck and walking off.

I drop to the ground gasping for air, blood dripping from my left eyebrow, nose and cheek, my right eye felt swollen, and my whole body felt weak.

I made it to my lonely home.

My dad and mom disappeared when I was younger, it was unexpected.

I remember the last time I saw them, I was eight and they had been acting strange all that week giving me weird looks, constantly writing down my daily activities, then one day they both just disappeared.

Since I had no other relatives I was put in foster care, I was adopted when I was ten, and it's been great, Bens a nice guy, he's kind of a loner though but he's real nice and smart, I swear without him I'd probable commit suicide or something.

Ben works from 7:00 am to 6:00 pm; I get out of school at 4:30 so I'm alone for two hours and 30 minutes.

I drag my tired beaten body to bed and drift off to sleep.

**I'm going to attempt this again because I feel I bombed with the icarly amazing spider-man.**


End file.
